Prologue/James KIA?
(Federation space, sector 879) The Defiant is at impulse speed on course for the nearest starbase to drop off Paige who was visiting both John and Typhuss, for a few days and has to get back to her job on Earth and see her sisters. Captain's log stardate 2259.10, we are on course for the nearest starbase to drop off my sister Paige who was visiting both me and John. (John's quarters) Clothes are all over the floor as John and Paige are in the bed cuddling when the com activates as Lieutenant Mayer comes over the com. Bridge to Commander Martin Lieutenant Mayer says over the com. He wakes up and presses the panel. Martin here go ahead Lieutenant Commander Martin says as he pressed the panel. Sir we're receiving a hail from the USS Century its Admiral Martin Lieutenant Mayer says over the com. John gets up and gets his boxers and pants on and walks over to the screen. Mom hey what's up? John asked as he sat down in the chair. John its your father he's dead, his fleet was responding to a distress call from one of our starbases along the Klingon Neutral Zone, he covered his fleet to help survivors evacuate the starbase and then nothing from him I've sent a search team but they've not come back from searching for him Admiral Martin says on the screen. John sits in his chair sad then look at the screen. Mom give us the coordinates of the Dauntless's last known position I'll bring him home dead or alive John says as he looks at the screen showing the office of his mother. Maria nods at her son and presses a few commands into a panel on her side. Got it mother John says as he looks at his mother. Please bring him home John please Admiral Martin says as she's leaning forward. He nods. I will mom John says as he looks at the screen and ends the transmission and gets dressed and heads to the bridge. (Main bridge) The crew are at their stations when Commander Martin walks in with a padd and walks over to Lieutenant Mayer at the helm. Gabrielle set course for this area Commander Martin says as he hands Gabrielle the padd. She inputs the coordinates into the helm and then looks at the Commander. Uh, sir these coordinates take us along the Klingon border Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Commander Martin. Captain Halliwell walks over to John. You mind telling me why we are heading for the Klingon border Commander? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. My father was reported MIA then KIA by Starfleet Command but I wanna know for myself before I mourn, and this was the last coordinates he was at along their border John says as he looks at Typhuss. You will be putting this crew in danger by taking the Defiant to the Klingon border we could run into a Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss I have to know what if it was Paige we both would go that's my daughter's grandfather out there, what if it was Sam as well John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You are still putting this crew in danger says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're ready for anything sir we wanna do this mission Commander Amidala says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at John. Fine, if we run into a Klingon ship we will leave the area says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss looks at Lieutenant Mayer at the helm.